


Sappy New Year

by SupernaturallyAttracted (orphan_account)



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Christmas, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SupernaturallyAttracted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas and New Year - days you spend with your family. Which is why Robin spends it with her family: Ted, Marshall, Lily, Marvin. And most important: Barney. Who makes these days more than special. And he makes Robin realise that her life is just perfect; mainly because it's so horribly imperfect. Chirstmas/New Year's Eve fluff, Swarkles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sappy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, people! I know I am not exactly early with my Christmas/New Year's Eve OS, but I've been without internet for a few days. Anyways, this is for Lilli.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Robin wasn't really happy that Christmas was over.

Any other year, she would have celebrated the end of Christmas, big time. She just didn't like the noise and the way too happy people. She despised the flashing lights, the crowded malls, the present shopping. It was stress.

And not just that.

To Robin, Christmas seemed like the closest thing to hell you could get. It was all about family. Family here, family there. Look, we're one great big family.

Robin hated how she couldn't say that too. 'Yeah, my family is great, I love them, really. I love spending time with them!' For real; Robin couldn't even remember the last time that she'd seen both of her parents during Christmas. Ever since they got divorced, there was no family. It was only Robin, her mother, her father. No 'and' that would link them. They weren't one unit, one family. They were strangers. At least it felt that way.

All she ever wanted was to hear the words 'I love you the way you are, Robin'. Was that too much to ask for? Couldn't her dad say them once?

Truth be told, she gave up on that. That's why she didn't spend this year with her father.

No, this year, Robin spent Christmas at home.

Christmas Eve was spent on a bench in Green Park.

The snow fell slowly, Robin felt cold even though she was pretty cold resistant. She didn't like Christmas.

Christmas was lonely. Sad. Depressing.

Until she felt warmth embracing her, until she felt someone sit next to her and lay one arm casually around her shoulder.

"Egg punch?" She offered, eyes now focusing on the blond male.

He just grinned, saying, "If I get to – "

"Not in the mood." Came the sharp reply, making Barney chuckle.

"I actually wanted to ask whether I could just stay here, on this bench, with you," He said, making Robin blush a little with embarrassment. "I know that you like to be left alone when thinking, that's why I wanted to ask first."

He questioningly looked at her, waiting for an answer.

Robin smiled warmly.

Maybe it wasn't so lonely.

Or sad.

Or depressing.

"Thank you, Barney." Robin said, kissing his cheek softly before leaning against his chest.

"Always…"

The first day of Christmas was good.

Better than Robin had feared.

It was just the two of them. No fancy stuff, nothing that'd make her uncomfortable. It felt natural to be with him, to watch Forrest Gump. Maybe they weren't that normal couple who visits family or eats somewhere fancy.

They were Robin and Barney.

And she felt content.

The second day of Christmas was a funny day.

They all had gathered in Ted's apartment, exchanging presents, making jokes, sneaking glances at Robin and Barney - and probably waiting for major changes in behaviour, something that would mark them as an engaged couple. Not that Barney and Robin were acting significantly different in front of the others. Or in general.

Because, really, what was different?

So maybe went to sleep peacefully in each other's arms now, and maybe Barney loved the way her hair smelled when he buried his nose in her soft wavy mane and maybe, just maybe, Robin cherished the feeling of having a man whose arms felt safe, whose arms secured her in her ever-so unstable life.

And maybe, that 'maybe' was unnecessary.

But they'd never show anyone how much they needed each other.

How much they completed each other.

How much they're made for each other.

There was no snow falling for now, but the streets were still white from the last few days.

While Robin most certainly never loved Christmas, she found this year's Christmas to be very enjoyable. It wasn't perfect. It was a bit messy, unplanned and far from normal.

It suited Robin, suited her life.

At some point Robin even thought that terms such as 'normal' and 'organised' would never describe her or her life.

Robin herself was not your normal Canadian woman. She had been Canadian teen star, she had really big daddy issues, she drank more than the average person ever could, she knew how to use guns (and owned a bunch, actually) and she dated two out of four friends (that's half of her friends; which is quite a lot if you think about it) and she already kissed three of them, too.

Robin's job was a mess – one without real future. Could she really moderate for Metro News in the very early mornings for the rest of her life? Robin sure as hell didn't think so.

Robin's friends were far, far from normal. One of them was her ex. He really did believe in saying 'I love you' during the first date, he could talk about Dante for hours and his second name is actually 'Evelyn'. The second one has an absolutely strange bond with his family. He thought that he could help people and change the world – sometimes Robin wondered how he managed to be so optimistic, really. The third one always wanted to be a famous painter, but ended up as kindergarten teacher. Even though she doesn't earn much, she's one absolute shopaholic. And she's bisexual, showing it every now and then – Robin's not sure whether to be flattered or scared that she sometimes is starring role in some, as that friend put it, 'confusing dreams'.

But her definitely weirdest friend, the one so messed-up and abnormal that he'd actually be able to rival her… It was the one that also defined her love life.

He was a jerk, really.

He was a playboy, even owning a book called 'Playbook'. He used dirty tricks on bimbos who wouldn't know better. He was so in love with himself, Robin had doubted he could love anyone else quite a few times. He calls himself awesome, he can't be serious most of the times, and he played with her heart often enough.

He was one lovable jerk, though.

He burnt the Playbook – for her.

He said no bimbos interested him anymore – because of her.

He said there's one person he loves more than his own life – her.

There was only one person more awesome than he was – her.

He wants to go stable, stop playing around – because of her.

He told her how she'd changed him; and truly, Robin felt the same. She could never imagine to have something stable in her life, something she was certain would last a long, long while.

He changed her too. Robin knew that. And she really loved it.

Now she was warmer, friendlier, optimistic.

He made her laugh, smile and cry, shout. He made her human.

And he made her feel alive.

Robin felt something warm wrap around her, and only now she realized how cold she truly was, standing there and staring out of the opened window.

"Is it time?" She asked, craning her head to look at him.

"Not quite. Five minutes left," He said, looking back, where their friends – their family – were busy with soothing baby Marvin. Then, he whispered as if to not disturb the others "How about this, Scherbatsky. You, me, the rooftop?"

She smiled a small smile, "So we can watch the fireworks up there? How sappy, Barney."

He simply grinned, taking her hand, leading her up. All the while, there was that devious grin on his face. Robin saw it and wasn't quite sure what to think of it. Then again, she'd probably know soon enough.

Robin was about to make sarcastic remark; 'Oh, Barney, why so eager? That desperate to have a sappy kiss up there with fireworks in the background?' But she grew silent as they entered the rooftop.

"You're an idiot, Barney." She stated, silently amazed. How come he could always organise these things?

First of all; they were the only ones up here. Normally, Ted's neighbours would have parties up here during New Year's Eve. But Barney somehow managed to have this rooftop for them alone.

In the middle of the room was a small table. Robin had to grin a little upon seeing that there was no champagne but Bruichladdich, one of the best scotch whiskies Robin knew.

And third of all, he put red rose petals one the snowy ground, making the ground resemble the Canadian flag. Robin turned to face him, leant in and said, "Must have been difficult for you… You know, the thing with the Canadian flag…"

Barney nodded seriously, before saying, "Happened by chance, not my fault."

Robin chuckled a bit, "Liar."

Barney grinned, "Ha, prove that, Scherbatsky!"

Robin rolled her eyes, saying a small thank you and kissing his cheek before heading towards the scotch, pouring the liquid in both glasses giving him one. She had to laugh as she saw his disappointment. "Don't you dare to pout, Barney! A kiss is a kiss."

"Yeah, but…the cheek?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. He playfully nudged her shoulder before taking the drink she offered.

Suddenly they heard people on the streets (probably eager to finally start the fireworks) count loudly,

"Ten!"

Barney drew her closer, his arms around her waist.

"Nine!"

Her arm rested around his neck, while she expectantly held her scotch with the other.

"Eight!"

Their foreheads touching he said with closed eyes, "Robin, I want to –"

"Seven!"

"—ask you something –" He carried on, ignoring the loud counting.

"Six!"

"—important. Robin Charles –" Robin looked puzzled, but waited for him to continue.

"Five!"

"- Scherbatsky, will –" Robin's heart beat fastened upon the way he said her name; softly, caressing.

"Four!"

"—you move in –" She knew how this sentence would end and just whispered a silent…

"Three!

"Yes, Barney. I'll move in with you." He flashed her a winning grin, leaning closer and closer in.

"Two!"

"I love you, Robin" - "One!"

And he kissed her.

Or did she kiss him?

Robin lost track of that, just enjoying the moment.

She inwardly wondered, though.

Why did she say yes so fast? Didn't she like to think about things more deeply, more careful?

Well, she used to. But if there was one thing she learnt in New York then it was to listen to her heart. And her heart cried and craved for Barney. Always and only Barney. Even if it took some time to realise it.

So, really what could she do other than being as close as humanly possible to the only thing in her life that was utterly and completely perfect because of the way it was so absolutely imperfect?

Exactly.


End file.
